


Коллеги

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, No Credence!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promiscuity, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: Мистер Грейвз (почти) справляется с работой, но не очень справляется с собственной жизнью. К счастью, у него есть друзья.





	Коллеги

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/gifts).



> Примечание: кроссовер с "Фантастическими Животными";  
> тут нет Криденса!  
> АУ - Гриндевальд нечаянно убился при попытке побега.

Когда мистер Грейвз распахивает двери своего кабинета и стремительно заходит внутрь, этот наглец уже ждет. Развалился в кресле мистера Грейвза, задрал ноги на стол мистера Грейвза и с самодовольной улыбкой постукивает кончиком палочки по клавишам печатной машинки. Машинка тоже принадлежит мистеру Грейвзу, как и документ в ней – очень важный документ, – но мистер Грейвз сам виноват, что оставил его в машинке, теперь точно придется переделывать.

– Милая жилетка, – говорит мистер Грейвз сквозь зубы. В последнее время у него только так и получается. – И носки.

Этот наглец безмятежно кивает в ответ.

– Привет, Перси.

Шелби и Голдштейн за спиной у Грейвза замирают и, кажется, ждут авады. Молодежь. Грейвз подходит к столу и спихивает ноги наглеца с края – носки и правда загляденье, хотя для Грейвза слишком уж эксцентричный цвет, – и бросает быстрый взгляд на машинку. «Кто-то опаздывает, гуляет в рабочее время», – припечатано в конце листа.

Он не гуляет, а машинка зачарована, так что напечатанное уже не удалишь, точно придется начинать все сначала.

– Шелби, Голдштейн, познакомьтесь с мистером Вайсом, – говорит он вслух. И добавляет с улыбкой – он постарался сделать поглумливее: – Привет, Арти.

Ответный взгляд уже совсем не такой безмятежный, впрочем, ухмылка быстро возвращается на место, а Грейвзу не привыкать. Артур прячет палочку – Шелби и Голдштейн заметно расслабляются, – и мгновением позже они обнимаются. Одеколон под стать носкам: приятный, но самую чуточку слишком экзотичный – впрочем, Грейвз не может сказать, что ему не нравится.

– Тоже отлично выглядишь, – в словах Артура подтекст, на который Грейвз предпочитает не обращать внимания.

– Здравствуйте, – запоздало говорит Голдштейн.

Шелби ограничивается подозрительным взглядом. У некоторых авроров это в крови – не сказать чтобы плохая черта, если бы кто-то поинтересовался мнением Грейвза.

– Итак, ты все же явился, – произносит он с насмешкой, призванной замаскировать недовольство, – я утверждал и утверждаю, что нам никто не нужен. Мы справимся сами.

– Ну а мы не справимся, – привычным жестом Артур отметает возражения, – и раз уж ты игнорируешь все приглашения, даже самые настойчивые…

– Потому что у меня слишком много работы, чтобы кататься по командировкам…

– …мадам Пиквери согласилась, что сотрудничество – отличная идея.

Проклятье. Конечно, Грейвз в курсе – Артур обязательно подстраховался бы, прежде чем явиться к нему в кабинет, но все равно раздражает. Он подавляет смутное облегчение: помощь и в самом деле не повредила бы, – чтобы вздохнуть с демонстративной утомленностью.

– Что ж, похоже, у меня нет выхода, – он выдергивает испорченный лист из машинки и комкает его, жестом отпускает подчиненных, добавляет с намеком: – Ты приехал один?

Артур улыбается.

– Один-одинешенек и практически только с корабля. Еще не успел заселиться в гостиницу.

– Можешь остановиться у меня, – неожиданно даже для себя самого предлагает Грейвз.

Они довольно близкие друзья, и все же Грейвз редко зовет домой даже близких друзей, – но в последнее время одиночество стало напрягать, а Артур – при всей его наглости – не самая плохая компания. Он наверняка привез ворох новостей из Старого Света.

 

Конечно, гордость не позволит Грейвзу признать вслух, что что-то идет не так – не после того, что произошло, не тогда, когда все и так смотрят на него с предубеждением и настороженностью. Он бы совладал – и он совладает – с тем, как история с Гриндевальдом пошатнула его репутацию, но совладать с собственными страхами и неуверенностью гораздо сложнее. Грейвзу не с кем поговорить об этом, да он и не хочет, он и сам отлично справляется, с головой погружаясь в работу. Это, в конце концов, он умеет делать лучше всего.

Ну, еще доводить подчиненных до нервного тика, но даже это необременительное хобби утратило новизну и способность радовать.

После того, как Гриндевальд пытается сбежать и разбивает себе голову в процессе – нелепая смерть для волшебника вроде него, и Грейвз солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не испытывает удовлетворение и злорадство, – дела некоторое время идут своим чередом. Подчиненные постепенно перестают коситься, да Грейвз и сам перестает коситься на себя в зеркало по утрам, так что да, дела идут лучше.

Пока не идут хуже.

На кладбище они приезжают по анонимному доносу – и не находят ничего, кроме трупа. Молодая девушка, почти девочка, на вид ей едва ли шестнадцать, в белом платье. Она лежит на большом надгробии и кажется спящей, только торчащий из груди нож, рукоятку которого она сжимает руками, портит мирную картинку.

Пародия на готический роман, вот что Грейвз тогда подумал, а еще – какое это имеет отношение к МАКУСе? Самым правильным было бы позвонить в полицию не-магов и сообщить о теле, но потом Шелби говорит:

– Шеф, тут что-то под ней…

Дурное предчувствие сразу же охватывает Грейвза, но когда авроры аккуратно поднимают девочку, и под ней на надгробии намалеван знак даров смерти, это предчувствие превращается в уверенность. Даже мертвый, Гриндевальд продолжает пакостить.

За последующий месяц обнаруживается еще четыре трупа, все – молодые девушки и юноши в белом и с блаженным выражением на лице, словно бы убившие себя сами, на месте каждой смерти значки даров, а из Европы приходят вести, что за месяц до этого убийства – или самоубийства – происходили там. Похоже, неведомый злодей перебрался в Америку.

Никто ни на шаг не приближается к разгадке.

Явление Артура Вайса – не сюрприз, но в очередной раз напоминает, что у Грейвза нет зацепок, а это бесит. С другой стороны, его в последнее время слишком много чего бесит, так что поводом больше, поводом меньше – какая разница?

 

Артур привозит с собой безразмерный чемодан с одеждой и обитающим там домовым эльфом и три волшебных палочки, две из которых – на вид ель и осина – настолько английские, что Грейвз морщится. Последняя, красотка работы Виолетты Бове из болотного боярышника и ругару – родная палочка Вайса, и Гревз всегда отказывался признавать, что она на четверть дюйма длиннее его собственной.

– Ты их, конечно, зарегистрировал? – спрашивает он, уже зная, какой будет ответ.

Это же Артур, ему закон не писан.

– Не успел, – безмятежно улыбается Артур.

Грейвз почти хочет арестовать его палочки и посмотреть, что будет – это забавная мысль. Будь дело хоть самую каплю менее серьезно, Грейвз бы так и сделал – он точно так же наслаждается, доводя Артура до исступления, как тот любит изводить его, – но сейчас он просто рассматривает эксцентричные шмотки и приглашает Артура на ужин.

Столовая никогда не казалась Грейвзу слишком большой, и все же сейчас он чувствует, что даже вдвоем они в ней теряются. Артур болтает, рассказывая о новостях, о своих путешествиях, о Тезее, которого видел в позапрошлом месяце в Париже, о смешных случаях на работе. Он и словом не касается убийств – и Гриндевальда. Грейвз отчасти благодарен ему, отчасти ждет, когда же Артур уже скажет, почему вызвался для этой поездки. Он двадцать лет не был в Штатах и никогда не выражал желания вернуться на родину.

– Как поживает твой любовник? – спрашивает Грейвз светским тоном, когда эльфы подают горячее. А что, он просто поддерживает разговор.

– Чудесно, – отзывается Артур.

Судя по тону, все и правда чудесно, и Грейвзу трудно удержаться:

– Все так же неревнив?

Артур смеется, искренне и заразительно, хотя Грейвз решительно не понимает, чего тут смешного.

– А что, хочешь предложить повод для ревности? – глаза Артура сияют весельем, но секунду спустя он совершенно серьезен. – Персиваль?

Грейвз вдруг теряется. Хочет ли он предложить повод? Он… пожалуй, он хочет, но в то же время не хочет, Артур – это всегда проблемы, а у Грейвза в жизни сейчас и так хватает проблем.

– Не все выпрыгивают из одежды, как только видят тебя, – насмешливо говорит он.

Когда Артур улыбается, пожимает плечами и переводит разговор на моду, Грейвз чувствует укол сожаления.

В спальне холодно, перед сном Грейвз пытается думать о работе, но получается только об Артуре: зачем он на самом деле приехал и почему не спросил о Гриндевальде? – и с этими мыслями Грейвз засыпает.

 

Артур всегда был занозой в заднице. Грейвз прекрасно помнит первый раз, когда увидел его – на распределении в вестибюле Ильверморни. Точнее, услышал: в гробовой тишине раздался звонкий голос:

– А почему нам нельзя выбирать?

И Грейвз, а тогда еще Перси, сразу понял, что уж этот выскочка точно попадет на факультет Гром-птицы. Перси гордился своей проницательностью ровно до того момента, когда преподаватель выкрикнул:

– Вайс, Артур! – и выскочка не _выскочил_ вперед, прямо на изображение узла.

А потом гром-птица взмахнула крыльями, и следом – о нет! – раздался рев вампуса. Перси, мечтающий попасть на Вампус, бормотал про себя: «Гром-птица, гром-птица», потому что вид у мальчика был такой же наглый, как голос, ничего соответствующего гордой фамилии первого аврора – Перси не хотел его на своем факультете.

То, что в конце концов этот Вайс получил именно то, что требовал – выбор, – хотя и всего из двух факультетов, бесило особенно. Да, это Грейвз помнит очень хорошо: Артур с самого начала его бесил. Получать, что требовал, – это был стиль жизни Артура Ваймса. Тогда же он глубоко задумался, не обращая никакого внимания на нетерпение остальных, и произнес:

– Вампус.

Конечно, они не должны были подружиться. Трудно было найти двух более разных детей: Перси делал все, чтобы не опозорить семью, а Артур считал, что все это семейное наследие не стоит рыбьей головы – в этом они сходились во мнении с Бобби Фишером, еще один потомком первых двенадцати. Оба весьма успешно изображали пай-мальчиков, когда было надо, но обычно им было не надо.

Когда у Артура с первого раза получился гвоздь на Трансфигурации, Перси стиснул зубы. Когда на Истории магии Артур рассуждал о школах волшебства с такой уверенностью, что покорил профессора, Перси едва удержался от порыва поджечь его форму… ну, _попробовать_ поджечь. Когда на первом уроке полетов Артур заявил, что собирается играть в кводпот, Перси не выдержал – он вцепился в метлу и сказал:

– Мы еще посмотрим, кто будет играть.

К третьему курсу их соперничество разгорелось настолько, что о нем в школе знал последний домовый эльф. Персиваль был лучшим в Темных искусствах и Астрономии, Артур – в Трансфигурации и Зельях, успех в Заклинаниях они днем буквально вырывали друг у друга, а ночью тайком от преподавательского состава устраивали дуэли. Перси ухлестывал за школьными красавицами, Артур беззастенчиво их отбивал – да еще и первым додумался приударить за красивыми мальчиками.

Так что выше понимания Перси было, как этот придурок смог втянуть его в свои делишки.

– Это будет весело, – вот и все объяснение, которое Артур предоставил, когда Перси поймал его с мячами для кводпота, и каким-то невероятным образом этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Перси не донес на него профессорам.

Что ж, получилось действительно весело. Перси думал об этом, отрабатывая наказание.

К пятому курсу он понятия не имел, что за отношения у него с Артуром Вайсом – то ли они друзья, то ли ненавидят друг друга. К шестому курсу Персиваль как-то внезапно обнаружил, что задница у Артура что надо, да и все остальное не хуже. К седьмому Артур – парень, по мнению Перси, вообще без комплексов, – предложил попробовать. Они пробовали весь седьмой курс, прерываясь на дуэли и соревнования. Конечно, они не встречались: Перси всегда говорил, что женится на подходящей женщине, что на нем лежит долг продолжить род, и роман с мужчиной не вписывается в схему, Артур в ответ смеялся и напоминал, что жениться тут никто не предлагал.

У них не было иллюзий.

На следующий день после выпускного Артур свалил в Европу, прислав короткое письмо с прощаниями и предложением поменьше слушать отца и побольше развлекаться.

Только спустя много лет Перси, а теперь уже мистер Грейвз, понял, что советы были не так уж и глупы.

 

– Только ни во что не лезь, – наставляет Грейвз перед входом в Вулворт Билдинг в восемь часов утра. Вокруг снуют немаги, автомобили шумят, привратник поглядывает нетерпеливо, придерживая для них дверь, но Грейвз не хочет поднимать этот вопрос при подчиненных. – Мы о помощи не просили, это все ваша инициатива, – он выделяет слово «ваша», хотя Артур никаким образом не англичанин – но он работает на Британское Министерство.

– Не беспокойся, Перси, – ухмыляется Артур и делает галантный жест, предлагая Грейвзу первому войти в здание, – буду сама корректность и профессионализм.

– Лучше помалкивай, – бормочет Грейвз себе под нос.

И делает вид, что не слышит за спиной смеха.

Совещание назначено на восемь пятнадцать, и, когда Грейвз с Артуром заходят в комнату для планерок, их встречает два десятка внимательных глаз. Грейвз почти ждет, что Артур скажет что-нибудь язвительное, или саркастическое, или забавное – с его точки зрения, но тот просто молча проходит в комнату и садится на стоящий в отдалении стул. Вид у него самый что ни на есть расслабленный, словно он тут на своем месте, и Грейвз невольно задумывается: а если бы Артур не уехал, а стал аврором на родине? Вряд ли его привлекла бы политическая карьера, как самого Грейвза, но чем бы он тогда занимался? Тем же, чем в Британии?

Впрочем, сейчас не время размышлять о вероятностях, поэтому Грейвз говорит только:

– Это Вайс. Начнем.

Всем знакома фамилия, и Артур удостаивается еще более внимательных взглядов, но когда Грейвз говорит – все слушают, так что пусть смотрят, если хотят.

– На настоящий момент эти убийства – дело первостепенной важности, – произносит он. – Если убийства совершены магом, то мы обязаны найти его или их как можно скорее, вся наша национальная безопасность под угрозой, – он старается, чтобы серьезность слов дошла до каждого. – Итак, что нам известно? Голдштейн?.. – добавляет он, потому что Тина все равно вызовется говорить. А еще потому, что ему в принципе нравится Тина, она хороший аврор, хотя временами излишне инициативна и порывиста. Некоторые вещи приходят с возрастом.

Голдштейн выскакивает вперед, взмахивая палочкой и заставляя информационную доску ожить. Теперь на ней фотографии тел – и знак Гриндевальда, расползающийся темным пятном. Грейвз принуждает себя смотреть, контролирует каждую мышцу на лице и в теле.

– Все жертвы – немаги, их личности установлены. Ни у кого из них в семье не было магов, и вообще, пока не удалось найти ничего, что объединяло бы всех. Все смерти имитируют самоубийства – по крайней мере, жертвы не сопротивлялись и, похоже, сами нанесли себе смертельные раны. Это могла бы быть какая-нибудь секта самоубийц, но знак даров смерти явно свидетельствует, что преступления носят магический характер. – За сухим отчетом Тина прячет безрадостность ситуации. – Мы подозреваем, что к жертвам был применен Империус, который и вынудил их убить себя – либо неизвестные преступники смогли каким-то иным способом приобрести над жертвами такое влияние. Очевидно, что это либо последователи Геллерта Гриндевальда, либо выдают себя за таковых.

Грейвз гордится тем, что его авроры остаются спокойны и собраны – имя Гриндевальда слишком часто заставляет магов бледнеть и отводить глаза.

– Единственной зацепкой пока остаются анонимные послания, – продолжает Тина, – которые мы получаем во время каждого убийства. Точнее, мистер Грейвз получает.

Грейвз вздыхает. В устах Тины это звучит так, будто убийца пишет ему любовные записочки с комплиментами.

– До того, как убийства начались у нас, три трупа было найдено в Великобритании, – говорит он, – убийства начались с гибели Гриндевальда, то есть три месяца назад. – Он притворяется, что их взгляды не меняются – у кого на сочувственные, у кого на настороженные, у кого на осуждающие. Нет смысла думать об этом (хотя он думает), так что он обращается к Артуру: – Поучаствуешь в разговоре?

– Ну, ты просил меня молчать, – моментально реагирует Артур. Но без споров поднимается и проходит к доске, очаровательно улыбаясь смутившейся Тине и доставая все еще не зарегистрированную палочку. – Как любезно сообщил мистер Грейвз, в Великобритании было убито трое магглов – немагов. Двое – молодые люди, – на доске появляются фотографии, – кроме мисс Ирмы Биггинс, – картинки сдвинулись в сторону, оставив одну, выросшую в размере на половину доски. На фотографии почтенная старушка, но в белом платье и с точно таким же экстатическим выражением лица, как и остальные жертвы. – Мы с особым тщанием изучали ее прошлое, также было несколько подозреваемых из чиста явных и тайных приспешников Гриндевальда. Правда, нам никто не присылал записок, поэтому тела не всегда удавалось обнаружить сразу после смерти.

Он замолкает, и этой паузой пользуется Шелби.

– Непонятно, зачем убийцы вообще это делают, – говорит он – на самом деле озвучивая общий вопрос. – То есть – допустим, это фанатик, последователь Гриндевальда. Но чего он добивается? Если бы целью было запугивание, то можно было бы организовать гораздо более заметные и устрашающие акты. Если бы он хотел обнаружить наше существование перед немагами, то… ну, именно это он и делал бы – обнаруживал магию, а не просто рисовал значки.

– Я бы задал еще один вопрос, – Артур стучит по доске палочкой, – зачем он пишет послания Персивалю.

– Может, лучше расскажешь про Ирму Биггинс? – предлагает Грейвз. Он бы тоже хотел знать, зачем кто-то пишет ему записки, но обсуждение сейчас не приведет ни к чему, кроме новой волны слухов. – Она явно не случайная жертва.

– Очевидно, не случайная… – начинает Артур, но вынужден прерваться, когда в дверь заглядывает молоденький аврор из практикантов – у него настолько возбужденный вид, что Грейвз внутренне подбирается.

– Сэр! – он запыхался и не спрашивает разрешения говорить – дело явно срочное. – Сэр, у нас появился свидетель! Ну, этого дела, – он обводит рукой комнату и немного теряется от всеобщего внимания, – убийств… этих…

Грейвз знает, что испытывать ликование рано, но на душе все равно становится светлее и теплее. Свидетель – это чудесно, это настоящий прорыв.

– Перенесем совещание, – командует он, – а сейчас все за работу.

– Персиваль, – Артур убирает палочку, – я могу помочь.

Даже за миллион драготов Грейвз не даст ему допрашивать своего свидетеля. Поэтому он сухо улыбается и предлагает:

– Лучше сходи и зарегистрируй палочку. Тина тебе объяснит, куда идти. А то ее придется арестовать, а как же ты без палочки?

– Не хуже, чем ты, Перси, – отзывается Артур.

И если Грейвз сейчас не уйдет, они начнут пререкаться, как в детстве, а его ждет свидетель, а Артура уже ждет Голдштейн, так что Грейвз резко разворачивается и выходит, делая вид, что не успел заметить усмешки. Редкий дар мистера Вайса – доводить до белого каления парой слов и жестов, и когда-то Грейвзу тоже удавался фокус, но те времена прошли.

 

Свидетель – милейшая старушка, поджатыми губами и гневно сверкающими очами напоминающая вредную тетушку, которая, вне всякого сомнения, есть у каждого. Тетя самого Грейвза, Вильгельмина, точно такая же, и его даже слегка передергивает от похожести.

– Это произвол, молодой человек, – сообщает она, – я требую – слышите, требую! – вернуть мне палочку и отнестись со всем уважением!

– Уверяю вас, мадам, мы относимся к вам с огромным уважением, – заверяет Грейвз, занимая своем место, – и палочку немедленно вернем, как только запишем наш разговор.

Мадам еще некоторое время жует сухие губы, но потом неохотно кивает.

– Хорошо, я все расскажу, – снисходит она. – Я гуляла со своей шишугой Бетси в парке неподалеку от церкви с Слипи-Холлоу, я всегда гуляю с ней рано утром, еще до восхода солнца. И смею заверить, у меня есть лицензия, все документы в порядки, и Бетси отродясь не покусала ни одного немага, так вот, примерно в шесть утра мы с ней, как обычно, прогуливались по дорожкам, и я думала…

Грейвз на мгновение задумывается, не перебить ли ее и не попросить хотя бы назвать свое имя – а с другой стороны, имя наверняка узнали, когда привели ее, а в этой болтовне можно будет найти рациональное зерно. Самописное перо ловко записывает показания, пока Грейвз пытается следить за извилистым ходом рассуждений.

– …и тут я услышала какой-то шум с кладбища – там за церковью маленькое кладбище, несколько надгробий, сейчас там никого не хоронят, конечно, и правильно – нечего покойникам тесниться, – а я не из пугливых, мой Генри всегда говорил, что мне стоило стать аврором. И моя Бетси тоже отважная девочка, она залаяла, а я достала палочку – между прочим, клен и волос вампуса, и я надеюсь, ее мне вернут в целости! – и пошла поглядеть, кто там шумит, когда все честные люди тихо сидят по домам или благопристойно идут на работу. А они как увидели меня, так сразу и сбежали!

– Кто «они»? – успевает встрять Грейвз, пока почтенная леди вдыхает воздух для нового захода.

– Эти негодяи, разумеется!

Ну разумеется.

– Нельзя ли поподробнее? – Грейвз пытается быть терпеливым, но это не так уж просто.

– Эти нарушители спокойствия! Молодые люди в балахонах, вроде английских бездельников, и с ними девица – наверняка легкого поведения! Начитаются похабных книжек и начинают баловаться, мой Генри всегда говорил, что современные журнальчики до добра не доводят! В наше время девицы с несколькими молодыми людьми по кладбищам не гуляли!

– То есть вы видели девушку и нескольких молодых людей в мантиях?

– В мантиях, да, – пожилая мадам так сжимает губы, что ясно видно все ее отношение к мантиям. – Не нескольких, а трех – и все с палочками, молодой человек! – и с ними девица. И я закричала: «Убирайтесь, бесстыдники!», а Бетси залаяла, а они испугались и разбежались, так-то!

Грейз думает, что вряд ли убийцы испугались безобидной старушки, и что этой старушке явно несказанно повезло, а еще что его лет пятнадцать никто не называл «молодым человеком».

– Вы кого-нибудь из них запомнили в лицо? – спрашивает он.

Почти ожидая отрицательного ответа, но мадам вскидывает голову и гордо произносит:

– Вы что же, думаете, у меня маразм?! Конечно, я запомнила!

И Грейвз думает, что день, возможно, не так уж и плох.

 

Когда по дороге в свой кабинет он натыкается на Голдштейн, то оказывается, что Артур действительно спустился в отдел контроля палочек и даже заполнил бланки, осыпал Тину комплиментами и ушел в неизвестном направлении. Никто, само собой, не подумал его задерживать. Грейвз не знает, радоваться – Артур не будет во все лезть и путаться под ногами, или беспокоиться – кто знает, куда его понесло?

В конце концов он решает об этом просто не думать, благо, ему есть о чем подумать и без надоедливого Вайса. Свидетельница – настоящий прорыв в деле. Старушку зовут Эльжбета МакБубис, она прожила в Нью-Йорке всю жизнь и в общем заслуживает доверия, ее шишуга действительно зарегистрирована, и вообще у мадам никогда не было проблем с законом. Она смогла внятно описать только одного «бездельника в балахоне» да девушку, хотя найти последнюю совершенно нереальная задача: население немагического Нью-Йорка превышает шесть миллионов, и наверняка немалая часть этих людей молодые девушки.

Магов, с другой стороны, в городе значительно меньше, так что портрет расходится по аврорам, и уже к полудню каждая подворотня в городе обклеена плакатами с физиономией подозреваемого. В базе, увы, не обнаруживается никого похожего – Грейвз уделяет особое внимание магам, недавно прибывшим в Штаты, но не находит ничего утешительного.

Он старается не унывать. Когда происходит серьезное преступление, всегда хочется раскрыть его за пару часов, но в жизни одно из основных достоинств аврора – терпение, так что Грейвз приказывает себе быть терпеливым.

Другая проблема – что бандиты перешли с действующих кладбищ на забытые. Их можно понять: за действующими установлена слежка, но понимание совсем не радует. Грейвз посылает авроров приглядывать за всеми рабочими кладбищами и частью закрытых, но все еще популярных, но у него просто не хватит авроров, чтобы послать по паре на каждое захоронение в пределах Нью-Йорка и в пригородах. Он решает установить дежурства, чтобы одна группа в течении темного времени суток могла аппарировать с кладбища на кладбище в поисках чего-нибудь подозрительного и в надежде наткнуться на преступников. Это небезопасно – убийцы, по всей видимости, не гнушаются непростительным заклятиями, но Грейвз не видит другого выхода.

Ближе к вечеру Грейвз встречается с Пиквери и рассказывает ей, как далеко они продвинулись – на самом деле, нет, – и обещает, что скоро дело непременно будет раскрыто.

Он решается и все же посылает портрет подозреваемого в Британский аврорат, хотя и знает, что они ответят ему – про Вайса и почему Грейвз не сотрудничает? Как будто сам он может это объяснить.

Когда за окнами чернеет, Грейвз молится про себя, чтобы сегодня ночью ту девушку не убили – это реальная вероятность, – и аппарирует домой поужинать. После ужина он собирается присоединиться к дежурствам.

Артур ждет у крыльца. Он не может войти в дом из-за охранных заклинаний, но его это, судя по всему, ничуть не волнует. У него расслабленный и отдохнувший вид, будто он потратил день на осмотр достопримечательностей, но Грейвз ни на секунду не обманывается: Артур умеет пустить пыль в глаза.

– Чем занимался? – интересуется он, пропуская Артура в дом. Домовик Артура стоит в прихожей и смотрит на Грейвза с таким недовольством, словно тот нарочно держал любимого хозяина под дверью часами – ночью и в проливной дождь, не меньше. – Много разнюхал?

– Не особенно, – Артур элегантно сбрасывает пальто, но сейчас его грация, и отличная фигура, и темные глаза только раздражают усталого Грейвза. Так он себе говорит, даже если в глубине души готов признать, что чувствует отнюдь не только раздражение. – Я видел листовки.

В его голосе намек на вопрос, и сейчас самый подходящий повод рассказать про подозреваемого и спросить, могут ли англичане помочь, но Грейвз вместо этого говорит:

– Ужин через двадцать минут.

 

Наверное, все дело в том, что они не могут позволить англичанам раскрыть это дело – Грейвз отвергает более личные причины, так что все дело в политике, да. После громкого скандала с Гриндевальдом, в котором Грейвз чувствует себя виноватым, им нужно хоть что-то, чтобы восстановить самоуважение. Серафина сегодня даже не намекала, говорила об этом прямым текстом, да Грейвз и сам не может уступить первенство. Да, англичане упустили Гриндевальда, а голову он разбил в американской тюрьме, но те вещи, что он делал под личиной Грейвза, в его глазах перечеркивают все. Сводят на нет все усилия.

И пусть Артур на самом деле американец, он слишком давно уехал, слишком долго работал на Британию, слишком… слишком не лоялен.

После выпускного он пропал на пару лет: письма Грейвза возвращались нераспечатанными, от него самого не было никаких вестей. Грейвз не мог признаться, что скучал по нему – они ведь даже не были друзьями. Он поступил на учебу в аврорат, это отнимало все силы и время, а Артур – ну что ж, Артур сделал свой выбор.

А потом он прислал письмо. В первую минуту Грейвз глазам своим не поверил, увидев имя на конверте, но это оказалось самое что ни на есть настоящее письмо от Артура, в котором тот рассказывал о своей жизни и вообще – как будто и не было этого перерыва.

Оказалось, что Артур неплохо устроился в Британии. Он упоминал родственников, с которыми его отец давно не поддерживал отношения, курсы авроров, странные английские обычаи, празднование наступления нового века и многое, и многое другое. Сейчас то письмо, конечно, не сохранилось, но тогда Грейвз читал его десяток раз. Пусть Артур был в другой стране, но у него были похожие проблемы – проблемы, о которых Грейвз не мог поговорить с родителями или с приятелями в аврорате.

Они начали переписываться. Грейвз карабкался вверх – он хотел заниматься политикой, а Артур – как-то… вбок. Он не интересовался политикой, он хотел независимости и много зарабатывать, а еще не возвращаться домой. Когда Грейвз стал начальником отдела, Артур уже ездил по разным странам и расследовал международные дела – те, которые министерства магии то выдирали друг у друга, то, наоборот, не знали на кого свалить.

Грейвз считал, что Артур мог бы сделать блестящую картеру, но после пары довольно резких ответов научился держать свое мнение при себе. По почте они вообще редко пререкались – совсем не так, как при личных встречах во время коротких отпусков Грейвза по всему миру.

Артур, как он теперь понимал, тоже многое держал при себе.

У Артура было много романов, Грейвз время от времени тоже кого-то себе находил – и так и не исполнил родительский план насчет достойной жены. В какой-то момент планы родителей стали _не его_ планами, и – на самом деле – это было облегчение. У него была его работа, и его это полностью устраивало.

Потом была война, Тезей, с которым дружил Артур и с которым подружился Грейвз, война многое расставила по своим местам, а окончание этой войны – еще больше, и Грейвз окончательно понял, что живет своей жизнью и его все устраивает.

А потом наступил Геллерт Гриндевальд.

 

За ужином Артур свеж, как модная картинка, и Грейвз на его фоне чувствует себя еще более усталым – более старым. Хотя они одного возраста, Артур выглядит моложе. Должно быть, хорошо питается и хорошо спит, регулярно гуляет и занимается сексом, не сидит в плену у психопата со склонностью к садизму. Грейвз соображает, что мысли заносят его куда-то не туда, и утыкается в суп. Они молчат, каждый погружен в собственные размышления.

– Тезей волнуется за тебя, – внезапно говорит Артур.

Это как пощечина. Суп сразу теряет всякую привлекательность: Грейвзу хочется встать и уйти или сказать какую-нибудь грубость. Ему не нужно волнение Тезея – и уж тем более едва завуалированное волнение самого Артура. Оба писали ему, когда все случилось, предлагали приехать, но Грейвз отлично справляется со своими проблемами сам, и у него уж точно было слишком много дел, чтобы тратить время на сочувственные разговоры.

Он вообще не особо уверен, что Артур способен на сочувствие.

– У меня все в порядке, – выдавливает Грейвз.

Артур смотрит ему в глаза, неохотно кивает и вновь берет вилку. Он явно хочет сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент в столовой появляется Минни.

– Мисс Голдштейн приходить, – пищит она, – срочно говорить.

– Прошу меня извинить, – вскакивает Грейвз. Он знает, как глупо выглядит, и знает, что Артур видит это – тот вопросительно и немного насмешливо задирает брови. Ну и наплевать. – Нет-нет, наслаждайся ужином.

Выходя из столовой, он слышит, как Артур с сарказмом произносит:

– Твой хозяин сама любезность.

И ответ Минни:

– Да, сэр. Подавать утка, сэр?

Тина мнется в прихожей, и Грейвз уже хочет пригласить ее в кабинет, но ее явно распирает от новостей.

– Еще один свидетель, – выпаливает она. Как будто сегодня Рождество. Грейвзу даже суеверно хочется вернуться в столовую и поблагодарить Артура, что привез удачу с собой. – Нашли на том кладбище, о котором говорила миссис МакБубис – он там что-то разнюхивал. Личность пока не установлена.

Все же не Рождество – «разнюхивал» не значит «планировал убийство», но это уже гораздо лучше, чем было сегодня утром.

– Разберемся, – коротко говорит Грейвз и натягивает пальто. Берет у Мини перчатки. – Передай мистеру Вайсу, что я сегодня не вернусь домой, – и он старательно игнорирует любопытный взгляд Тины.

Прямо с крыльца они аппарируют.

 

Свидетель сверлит Грейвза взглядом, пока тот разглядывает свидетеля. У него маленькие глазки, нависающие надбровные дуги и клочковатая щетина, он похож на оборотня в пятом поколении. Однако его палочка зарегистрирована, и формально он ничего не нарушал, и Грейвз понимает, что Серафина будет очень зла, если они начнут задерживать магов без повода. Конгресс отчего-то всегда болезненно относится к таким вещам.

– Можно узнать, как вас зовут? – спокойно спрашивает Грейвз.

– Гарри Доппель, – буркает мужчина. – Я что, что-то натворил?

– Очень приятно, мистер Доппель. Меня зовут Грейвз, я глава отдела Магического правопорядка. – Он ждет, когда до свидетеля дойдет смысл его слов. – Вы ничего не натворили, просто вас задержали при подозрительных обстоятельствах.

– Гулять – это теперь подозрительно?

– Да, если вы гуляете на месте возможного преступления.

Маленькие глазки Доппеля темнеют.

– Что-то я там не заметил никакого преступления.

– А что заметили?

– Ничего.

Грейвз думает, что пара часов в камере – лучшее средство от упрямства, но он устал, скоро начинается дежурство, и у него нет пары часов.

– Как насчет сотрудничества? – предлагает он. – Вы честно и откровенно рассказываете, что вы там делали, а я не сажаю вас в камеру за нарушение общественного порядка?

– Я ничего не нарушал!

– Я уверен, что нарушали, – невозмутимо отвечает Грейвз, – с чего бы это моим аврорам лгать?

Доппель молча злится, но Грейвз видит, что его аргументы находят понимание. Доппель вздыхает и начинает говорить.

Оказывается, что он и правда разнюхивал – но совсем не потому, что как-то связан с преступниками. По жизни он занимается тем, что добывает пикантный компромат на всяких богемных звездочек и продает в газеты, делает фотографии богатых магов с чужими женами и тому подобную гадость. Утром он случайно оказался у церкви в Слипи-Холлоу и увидел, как там суетятся авроры.

– Вы бы, ребята, еще приметнее форму завели, – язвительно произносит он, и Грейвз вдруг понимает, что он совсем не такой дубоголовый бык, какого изображает.

Доппель сразу понял, что зреет что-то горячее, и решил залечь в засаду с фотоаппаратом. К его неудаче, Шелби додумался осмотреть все возможные скрытые места рядом, а Доппель не успел аппарировать, и вот он тут. Фотоаппарат у него изъяли вместе с палочкой, и он очень надеется, что технику вернут невредимой.

Не то чтобы Грейвз верит в историю, предчувствие кричит, что что-то тут не так. Он размышляет, задержать ли Доппеля – или отпустить и установить слежку, и решает в пользу последнего. Это одна из немногих зацепок, и даже если она приведет в никуда, попытаться стоит.

– Что ж, если вы не видели ничего подозрительного, то можете идти, – улыбается он, – спасибо за сотрудничество. Вам вернут палочку.

– А фотоаппарат? – Доппель смотрит подозрительно.

– Конечно, – машет рукой Грейвз.

Его ребята наверняка давно сняли копию со всей пленки.

 

Пятнадцать минут спустя они с Шелби и Голдштейн выдвигаются на дежурство. Ночной Нью-Йорк кипит, но в местах последнего упокоения тихо, и Грейвз постепенно тоже начинает чувствовать спокойствие и даже умиротворение. Патрулирование – просто рутина, давно привычные действия, Грейвз должен бы огорчаться, что они так никого и не встречают, но в глубине души он благодарен этой передышке, возможности ни о чем не думать и просто быть аврором на задании.

Стрелка на часах движется к одиннадцати, у Тины усталый вид, а Шелби вообще едва стоит на ногах – он на дежурстве с прошлой ночи, и Грейвз решает, что кладбище Тринити станет их последней остановкой.

– Потом по домам, – обещает он. – Шелби, иди домой, мы с Голдштейн быстро заглянем на Тринити и тоже по домам.

Шелби кивает и исчезает в черном дыму – у него нет сил даже спорить.

В течение ночи следующие группы вновь пройдут по их цепочке – на случай, если убийцы облюбуют кладбище после их ухода. Что еще им остается делать, если регистрирующие магию чары не работают? Видимо, Империус на жертву накладывают до прихода на место убийства – разумный и предусмотрительный ход.

Грейвз думает: сколько еще таких фанатиков Гриндевальд оставил после себя? Кончатся ли они когда-нибудь – или на свободное место завоевателя мира быстро придет новый претендент?

Мысль заставляет Грейвза замешкаться, и Голдштейн аппарирует раньше него. Грейвз спешно нагоняет, хлопок воздуха на мгновение оглушает, а следом он слышит вопль Тины и машинально пригибается.

И ругается вслух, когда зеленая вспышка рвется над головой.

– Люмус! – кричит он, закатывается за ближайшее надгробье и дополнительно выстреливает ступерфаем – он боится применять что-то посильнее, пока не видит, где Тина. Все пространство теперь залито ярким светом, Грейвз краем глаза видит разбегающиеся фигуры в черных балахонах и одну в белом. – Голдштейн! – кричит он.

Фигура в белом – это девушка, – поднимает руку с ножом, и Грейвз вдруг понимает, что она собирается сделать.

– Ступефай! – это кричит Тина, и Грейвз одновременно чувствует огромное облегчение и тревогу – она выдает себя этим криком.

Но девушка в белом падает на землю, не успев покалечить или убить себя, что уже огромный плюс. Грейвз выстреливает заклинаниями, высовываясь из-за камня. Один черный балахон валяется, его он точно достал, но второй хватает его – и оба исчезают, Грейвз успевает послать им вслед экспеллиармус и сектумсемпру, но потом наступает гробовая – какая ирония, учитывая место, – тишина.

Голдштейн выскакивает на освещенное место, и Грейвз шипит, ведь они пока не уверены, что никого из нападающих не осталось. Он вскакивает, поднимая палочку и готовясь к неожиданностям, но вокруг по-прежнему тишина. Тина подбегает к девушке и склоняется над ней, щупает пульс, заглядывает в глаза, пока Грейвз медленно обходит периметр. Он посылает патронуса за подмогой и обнаруживает лежащую на земле палочку: его экспеллиармус сработал, но палочка стукнулась о надгробие и упала.

Это хорошая добыча, да и спасение жертвы – неплохое достижение, особенно если она сможет что-нибудь рассказать, – но внутри он все равно кипит. Убийцы были в двух шагах, и они их упустили! Даже если это не провал, то ощущается в точности как провал.

 

В час ночи Грейвз преступает порог своего дома. Он мог бы сидеть на работе и даже подумывал об этом, но палочка в руках экспертов, на месте нападения работает группа криминалистов, а с неудавшейся жертвой занимаются легилименты. Грейвз усиливает дежурные группы до четырех человек и проводит краткий инструктаж – авада не шутки, и это все, что он может сейчас делать, – кроме как действовать на нервы подчиненным.

Поэтому он решает пойти домой и поспать, пока не произошло что-то, что потребует его присутствия. На самом деле, он просто чувствует себя обессилившим, и эта усталость борется внутри с чувством вины – раньше он всегда оставался на работе, если происходило что-то непредвиденное.

В гостиной Артур пьет кофе и разглядывает огонь в камине. Грейвз на всякий случай смотрит на часы, но там по-прежнему ночь.

– Почему ты не спишь? – спрашивает он.

Артур поворачивается – и теперь он рассматривает Грейвза, как будто тот интересное животное или музейный экспонат. Молчание затягивается, оно заставляет Грейвза нервничать и злиться, чувствовать неуютно в собственном доме.

– Когда ты собираешься поделиться со мной информацией? – спокойно спрашивает Артур.

Это… хороший вопрос. Грейвз не хочет делиться с ним информацией, да и провал все еще колет в самолюбие, но рано или поздно ему придется – они вроде как сотрудничают, и Пиквери вроде как сама дала на это добро, даже если сейчас темнит и намекает на утаивание. Умом Грейвз понимает, что Артур может помочь, что жертв много – и что он сам сегодня едва не стал жертвой непростительного заклятья.

Но Грейвзу кажется, что стоит ему открыть рот и сказать хоть что-то, как он моментально выболтает куда больше, чем готов раскрыть. Не государственных секретов – нет, но кое-чего личного, очень личного. Артур его друг, и в ночи вроде этой об их вечном соперничестве очень легко забыть.

Артур по-своему понимает его молчание. Отставив чашку, он поднимается на ноги, подходит, останавливаясь в шаге от Грейвза. Только на таком близком расстоянии видно, что на самом деле он тоже раздражен.

– Я не лезу в твою жизнь, Персиваль, – сквозь зубы говорит он, – делай с ней что хочешь, наслаждайся гордостью и одиночеством и все такое. Но речь о работе, и какого ж мерлинова хуя ты мешаешь мне работать?

– Мерлинова хуя? – опешив, переспрашивает Грейвз. Это звучит очень странно. _Очень_ странно.

Артур трет лоб, и Грейвз сразу вспоминает, что они говорили не о Мерлине и его деталях. Он думает, что завтра придется рассказать Артуру о ходе расследования. Но завтра, а не сегодня.

– Ты уверен, что твой любовник не будет ревновать? – спрашивает он неожиданно для себя самого.

И неожиданно для Артура, если судить по лицу и округлившимся глазам. Несколько секунд Грейвз ждет отказа, грубого отказа – это было бы достойное завершение дня, но Артур щурится и сверлит его взглядом и ничего не говорит.

– Я… – начинает Грейвз.

Он готов сказать, что это была неудачная шутка.

Он готов сказать что угодно.

Но Артур, к счастью, не дожидается оправданий – он вдруг расслабляется, поводит плечами и наклоняется к Грейвзу, крепко его целуя. Его губы сухие и жесткие, но в поцелуе больше нежности, чем напора. Если бы Грейвз не знал Артура, то назвал бы его… бережным?

– Я уверен, – говорит Артур, оторвавшись, и Грейвз не сразу понимает, о чем речь. Ах, да, о любовнике. – К тебе или ко мне?

– Ко мне, – решает Грейвз.

Это кажется правильнее.

В спальне первоначальная заторможенность Грейвза проходит. Он слишком давно не трогал другого человека с мыслями о близости, и сейчас не может и не хочет сдерживаться. Артур привез с собой слишком много одежды, так что Грейвз с удовольствием обрывает пуговицы на его рубашке – и неважно, что починить их займет считанные секунды. Артур не отстает, через несколько секунд они оба обнажены, и Грейвз не в состоянии держать руки при себе. У Артура красивая смуглая кожа, Грейвз проводит по ней пальцами, рассматривая шрамы, появившиеся с прошлого раза, когда они были вместе.

Он думает, что у них довольно опасная работа.

– Сегодня в меня запустили авадой, – говорит он негромко.

В ответ Артур целует его с еще большей жадностью. Возможно, у него просто нет слов, чтобы ответить на такое заявление, – зато он находит другие способы. Его зубы оставляют красные следы на шее и плечах Грейвза, следы, которые останутся видны еще несколько дней, будут напоминать Грейвзу, что он жив и в строю. Что он кому-то нужен.

Закрыв глаза, он протискивает руку между их телами, обхватывает член Артура, мокрый и скользкий от смазки, такой горячий, что почти обжигает кожу на ладони, – и прижимает к своему. Удовольствие оглушает, и Грейвз принимается двигать рукой, запуская пальцы свободной руки в волосы Артура, переплетая их ноги.

В том, чтобы остаться в живых, есть свои прелести.

 

Все дело в Имсе.

Точнее, Грейвз думает, что все дело в Имсе – что из-за него Артур так и не возвращается в Штаты. Артур утверждает, что не возвращается, потому что его устраивает работа, Британия и вообще все устраивает, но Грейвз все же подозревает, что без Имса тут не обошлось.

Артур знакомится с ним через пять лет после своего отъезда. Имс – богатый английский засранец, и он сразу же, по одному описанию в письме Артура, не нравится Грейвзу (возможно, потому что тот сам – богатый засранец, хотя и не английский).

Имс метаморф.

За двадцать лет Грейвзу так и не удается узнать, чем именно Имс занимается. Он каким-то образом работает на Британское Министерство Магии, вроде как внештатный сотрудник, а еще проматывает – а может, преумножает, кто знает? – гигантское состояние своей семьи, а еще мотается с Артуром по миру – или без Артура, когда как. Имс сплошная загадка, но Артур пишет о нем, как о нисшедшем на землю божестве. Неудивительно, что Гревз уверен – между ним и Артуром все кончено, остается только платоническая дружба.

Когда они встречаются в Париже в канун дня рождения Артура – у Грейвза короткий отпуск, – Артур смеется и говорит:

– Имс не ревнив.

И первым целует Грейвза.

На следующий день мистический Имс присоединяется к ним за завтраком, сообщает, что только что прибыл с «поздравлениями для Арти» – и Артур их знакомит. Они кажутся до смерти влюбленной парочкой, Грейвз думает о прошедшей ночи и пытается понять, как все работает. Имс красив и очарователен, ему, кажется, искренне нравится Грейвз.

Грейвз не уверен, что может сказать то же самое о себе.

Годы идут, из писем он узнает о самых ярких романах Артура – и, иногда, романах Имса, – при личных встречах краткие романы вспыхивают и между Грейвзом и Артуром, если секс можно так назвать. Но сейчас, двадцать лет спустя, Имс все еще остается константой. Артур любит его, Имс – возможно, – любит Артур в ответ.

И он не ревнив.

Когда Артур уходит спать в гостевую спальню, а Грейвз погружается в сон, ему в голову приходит какая-то мысль – но он не успевает ее запомнить.

 

В шесть утра его будит стучащая в окно сова. С работы сообщают, что из свидетельницы вытянули все, что возможно. Грейвз чувствует себя отдохнувшим, несмотря на ранний час. Несколько секунд он размышляет, что делать с Артуром, но вспоминает, что вчера все же решил вовлечь его в расследование. А еще Грейвзу не терпится узнать, где Артур провел вчерашний день и что успел разнюхать, так что он не отказывает себе в удовольствии послать Минни разбудить Артура.

Артур отвратительно бодр. Когда Грейвз появляется в столовой и хватается за свою чашку с кофе, тот уже доедает булочку с паштетом и читает «Гост» с таким видом, будто не меньше часа тут сидит.

– Вижу, ты все-таки снизошел до сотрудничества, – произносит он – сама деловитость и профессионализм. – И мне не придется идти к Пиквери и ныть, что ты не ценишь мою помощь.

Он шутит. А может, и нет. В голове не укладывается, что несколько часов назад этот человек сосал член Грейвза и был весьма доволен этим занятием. Впервые в жизни Грейвз радуется, что Артур уехал из Америки и им не приходится работать вместе.

– У нас есть подозреваемый, – сообщает он – и добавляет в ответ на засветившиеся любопытством глаза Артура: – Где ты был вчера?

– Гулял.

– А серьезно?

Артур вздыхает.

– Слушай, ты мне ничего не рассказываешь – ни про подозреваемых, ни про бабулю с журналистом, с чего бы мне откровенничать? – но все же добавляет: – Надо было встретиться кое с кем.

У Артура тут есть осведомители? Впрочем, Грейвза это ничуть не удивляет.

– Все равно от англичан никакого толку, – огрызается он. – Я послал им портрет, думаешь, мне ответили?

– Ответят, – твердо говорит Артур.

В этот момент в окно снова скребется сова, и разговор приходится прервать. Новости неважные: письмо от Голдштейн сдержано сообщает, что авроры упустили обоих свидетелей. И старушка МакБубис, и наглец Доппель растворились, их адреса оказались фальшивыми. Все это начинает походить на фарс, и если бы не реальные жертвы, Грейвз, может, и повеселился бы.

Пока они надевают пальто, аппарируют и заходят в здание, пока двигаются к кабинету Грейвза, тот коротко рассказывает про спасенную девочку, захваченную палочку, подозреваемого в английской мантии и ночную стычку.

– Вы отправились всего вдвоем? – возмущается Артур.

Как будто Грейвз не знает, что это опасно! Как будто у него было много вариантов!

– Шелби на ногах не стоял, – сухо отвечает он и отказывается считать, что оправдывается. С Артуром легко забыть, что он тут главный, вообще-то. Артур обладает таким действием на людей. – И если бы мы с Голдштейн не пошли, то жертва погибла бы.

Он ждет возражений, но Артур говорит:

– Ты прав. Извини. Ты все правильно сделал, – и это так неожиданно, что Грейвз не знает, что ответить. Он уже привык считать вчерашнюю стычку провалом, а Артур переворачивает все с ног на голову. – Пришлось рисковать.

Грейвз чувствует неловкость, и, чтобы избавиться от нее, он снова открывает рот – рассказать про миссис МакБубис и мистера Доппеля, и… Стоп!

– Ты сказал про свидетелей, – говорит он.

– Что?..

– Ты сказал про свидетелей! Хотя я о них ничего не рассказывал.

Артур явно готов что-то ответить, но в этот момент рядом появляется Тина, и у нее такой вид, словно случилось светопреставление.

– Снова свидетель! – выпаливает она.

Но Грейвза уже озаряет. В одну минуту преодолевая расстояние между своим кабинетом и комнатой для допросов, он выхватывает палочку и направляет в затылок сидящему там «свидетелю».

– Имс! – рявкает он.

Имс неторопливо оборачивается и сияет улыбкой, как будто он тут в полном комфорте отдыхает, а Грейвз заглянул в гости. Все встает на свои места, это сродни озарению: то, что Артур никуда не ездит без этого английского недоумка, и внезапные свидетели – и их не менее внезапное исчезновение, и осведомленность Артура, и то, что он вчера весь день где-то бегал.

– Привет, – солнечно приветствует Имс. Какую-то секунду Грейвзу кажется, что он сейчас запустит чем-нибудь непростительным в эту улыбающуюся физиономию. Конечно, он этого не делает, – а с Имса как с гуся вода. – Спорим, ты меня раскрыл?

Он на глазах превращается в почтенную миссис МакБубис, потом в Доппеля, и ухмылочка у последнего настолько знакомая, что странно, как это Грейвз раньше не догадался?

– Пойдешь в камеру за то, что мешаешь следствию, – обещает он.

Ярость клокочет внутри. Это дело и так действует на нервы, еще не хватало разбираться с шуточками Имса.

– Персиваль, – рядом возникает Артур – к счастью, он не хватает Грейвза за руку с палочкой, но явно близок к этому. – Никто не хотел мешать следствию. Мне просто пришлось начать свое расследование, но Имс как раз пришел поделиться нашими наработками – для пользы общего дела.

Девиз Гриндевальда в устах Артура вызывает тошноту, но Грейвз старательно сглатывает, пока не проталкивает сухой комок поглубже в глотку. Его бесит, что что-то происходило за его спиной, и еще больше бесит правота Артура, и то, что Имса придется послушать, и… на самом деле, его слишком много что бесит, но подавлять это чувство уже вошло в привычку.

Он резко кивает на выход.

– Ко мне в кабинет, – командует он, – и помни, я все еще могу в любой момент тебя арестовать.

– Постараюсь не искушать, – воркует Имс.

 

– …у девушки удалось узнать, как выглядит второй преступник, а третий постоянно носил маску, – заканчивает Грейвз. Они втроем сидят в его кабинете, и, по уму, стоило бы позвать начальников отделов и устроить полноценное совещание, но Грейвз надеется сначала собрать мысли и выработать хоть какую-то версию. – Его сейчас разыскивают, но первого так и не удалось найти, так что, возможно, он тоже не местный и прибыл незаконно.

Грейвз не в первый раз задумывается, что стоило бы устроить пограничную службу, как у немагов. Тогда контролировать прибывающих в Штаты волшебников было бы проще. Но тогда пришлось бы закрыть все порты от аппарации, а тогда местные жители тоже не смогли бы туда апприровать, и пока у Грейвза нет приемлемого решения проблемы.

– Палочка явно английская, – говорит Артур. Грейвз это и так знает, она из осины, которая в США не растет, и волоса единорога.

– Вот только ваше Министерство не спешит отвечать, кому она принадлежала, – Грейвз и старается сдержать язвительность, и в то же время не старается.

– А там сидят такие же политиканы, как тут, которые до смерти боятся, что американцы первые раскроют дело, – улыбается Артур.

– Эй! – говорит Имс.

А Грейвз старается не замечать, что это камень в его огород, и он и есть тот самый политикан.

– Я постараюсь выяснить про палочку, – обещает Артур, – у меня есть свои каналы. Если только она не куплена на черном рынке.

– Вроде твоих? – иронизирует Грейвз.

– Точно, – ничуть не смущается Артур. – Или тех, что были у Имса.

Когда он изображал свидетелей. Засранец.

– Все это представление, ни минутки отдыха, наверное, – с сарказмом произносит Грейвз.

– Ну почему же, я еще по магазинам пошлялся, – Имс достает из кармана маленький кошелек, а из него – яркие красные туфли, лаковые и блестящие.

– Это женские, – говорит Грейвз. Он надеется, что лицо у него остается невозмутимым. – Если ты не заметил.

– Я знаю, – расцветает Имс. И внезапно превращается в прелестную хрупкую блондинку. Натягивает туфли на точеные ножки и скрещивает лодыжки.

Это… нервирует, да, нервирует, когда он так делает. Артур писал, что Имс коллекционирует обувь, но как-то с такой стороны Грейвз на его увлечение не смотрел.

– Удобно, – Грейвз улыбается Артуру так, что губы болят, – и женщина есть, и мужчина.

– Не жалуюсь, – Артур отвечает на улыбку, – ты бы оценил, если бы хоть кого-то завел.

– Некоторые заняты работой.

– Некоторым на все времени хватает.

– Некоторым…

– Девочки, не ссорьтесь, – чирикает Имс – голосок у него… у нее тоненький и музыкальный, и Грейвз вспоминает почему-то младшую мисс Голдштейн. Они бы точно поладили. – Вы очаровательно цапаетесь, но все же мы не можем тут сидеть до обеда.

– Торопишься по магазинам? – Грейвз ненавидит, что о работе ему напоминает Имс.

– Спасибо, солнышко, – как ни в чем не бывало отзывается Артур. Вот уж кого из себя не выведешь. – Я по-прежнему думаю, что важный вопрос: почему анонимки присылают Перси? И почему кто-то вчера пытался его убить?

– Не факт, что убить пытались меня, – Грейвз заставляет себя вернуться к делу. – Они уже применяли непростительные на жертвах, это смертная казнь, чего им терять?

– И все же. Авада отдает личной ненавистью, к тому же они слишком быстро сориентировались, когда вы с Голдштейн туда аппарировали. И эти письма… вчера тебе присылали такое?

Грейвз задумывается.

– Нет. Ни утром, когда их в первый раз спугнули – ты ведь правду говорил? – спрашивает он Имса.

– Чистую правду, хотя и без шишуги.

– Ни утром, ни вечером, никаких записок – так ведь они не успели убить.

– Зато это нападение, похожее на ловушку.

До Грейвза слишком медленно доходит намек.

– Ты что же хочешь сказать? Что это один из моих авроров? – Артур молчит, но Грейвз уже бурлит. – Я за них могу ручаться жизнью!

– Едва не сделал именно это, – напоминает Артур.

– Кроме того, среди авроров нет таких лиц.

– Оборотное зелье – и третий, между прочим, скрывает свое лицо.

Грейвз хотел бы что-то возразить, но не находит аргументов.

– Сомневаюсь, чтобы некий аврор из моей команды, питающий ко мне личную ненависть, поехал сначала в Англию и стал бы убивать там.

– Ну, если бы мы поняли, что и как, – вздыхает Артур, – то уже раскрыли бы дело. Но я все же уверен, что как минимум один из них имеет на тебя зуб. Не буду спрашивать, есть ли у тебя враги, это глупо, но подумай.

Грейвз думает. Он думает и думает, и в голову приходит неожиданно много вариантов – из-за истории с Гриндевальдом немало тех, кто считает, что он не достоин занимать свое место, и тех, кто сам хочет на его место, и тех, кто считает, что они с Гриндевальдом были заодно, и его надо судить и казнить.

Мысль, что кто-то считает его приспешником Гриндевальда, омерзительна, она мешает рассуждать хладнокровно – и, может, он и правда больше не может занимать такой пост, раз одна только мысль способна выбить его из колеи?

– Ты слишком напряжен, Персиваль, – слова Артура приводят его в чувство, а еще скорее – прикосновение к щеке, и он пару секунд ошарашено моргает, пока до него доходит намек. – Ты согласен, Имс?

– Так напряжен, что я отсюда чувствую, – соглашается Имс. Его пухлые девичьи губы растягиваются в улыбке, и Грейвз поверить не может, что этот разговор происходит на самом деле – в его кабинете, во время работы, при Имсе!

– Ты шутишь, что ли? – спрашивает он, но во рту почему-то пересыхает, а в штанах теснеет. Как будто… как будто все это не на самом деле, просто эротическая фантазия о сексе на работе, да и где еще, как не в фантазии, Артур мог бы лезть к нему в штаны в рабочем кабинете на глазах у шикарной незнакомой блондинки? Это даже звучит фантастически. – Я на работе. _Мы_ на работе.

– Десятиминутный перерыв не повредит, – беспечно говорит Артур. Его губы терзают ухо Грейвза. Имс закидывает ногу на ногу, красные туфельки сверкают. – Днем никого не убьют, а ты расслабишься и начнешь лучше соображать.

Спорное утверждение: кровь отливает от головы, и как, спрашивается, тут можно будет лучше соображать? Надо отказаться, сказать жестко и решительно, он слишком стар для таких экспериментов – и для смущения. Но Артур опускается на колени, Имс смотрит, облизывая губы, и Грейвз старается не краснеть.

– Ты просто мастер, – выдыхает он, когда Артур охватывает его член ладонью – кожа горячая и шероховатая, – когда подносит к губам и медленно берет в рот головку.

Он слишком поздно понимает, что его слова звучат как оскорбление, но Артур не обижается – он поднимает взгляд и улыбается прямо с членом Грейвза во рту. Это так возбуждает, что трезво мыслить невозможно.

– О да, он это просто шикарно делает, – подзадоривает Имс. И добавляет: – Трахни его.

Улыбка Артура становится шире, так, что видны зубы – и нет, Грейвз не рискнет «трахнуть его», пока зубы рядом с его достоинством, но привалиться к столу и запрокинуть голову он может, и именно это он делает, пока Артур работает своим волшебным ртом.

Все длится долго и в то же время ужасающе мало, напряжение скручивается в животе, взрывается – и, пока Грейвз приходит в себя, Артур достает палочку и убирает беспорядок, а потом бесцеремонно хлопает Грейвза по голому бедру.

– Могу поспорить, ты расслабился, – заявляет он. Вид у него довольный. – А теперь вернемся к работе.

В голове у Грейвза все еще пустовато, но он вдруг чувствует, что ничего страшного не произошло, что все нормально – и ему действительно становится легче.

 

День проходит в заботах. Теперь, когда мысль о предательстве укоренилась в голове, Грейвзу все труднее от нее отказаться. Но перебирать в голове подчиненных – хороших, лояльных авроров, служивших годами, рискующих жизнью ради мирных граждан, ради Америки, – перебирать их в голове не особенно приятно. Грейвз вспоминает время, которое потратил на построение карьеры: тогда видеть в окружающих врагов было проще. Тогда он еще не знал их всех в лицо и по именам, не был знаком с их женами и мужьями, детьми и престарелыми родителями.

Тогда он перестает думать о предательстве и начинает думать хладнокровно: если бы он исчез, кому это было бы выгодно, а кому наоборот? Кто продвинулся бы по службе, а кто проиграл бы? Кто обрадовался, а кто огорчился бы? Последнее сложнее – после Гриндевальда понимать, о чем на самом деле думают люди, не так уж и просто. Он был уверен, что они его знают, – и он ошибся.

Но сейчас ошибиться он не имеет права.

– Я узнал, кому принадлежала палочка, – Артур снова в его кабинете, хотя дверь – снова! – была заперта, но то, что он говорит, звучит музыкой, так что Грейвз не сердится. Он только кивает, чтобы Артур продолжал. – Тиберий Гленвиль, наш паренек из молодых да ранних. Раньше никогда не привлекался, так что портрета его в Министерстве нет. – Это объясняет, почему британцы не ответили, но не объясняет, как сам Артур о нем узнал. – Помнишь, я говорил, что мы приглядываем за некоторыми сочувствующими идеям Гриндевальда? Вот он из таких. По крайней мере, левую палочку купил он, и у него есть брат в США – Сервий Гленвиль, и недавно Тиберий скрылся с радаров. Я послал поискать фотографию, чем Мерлин не шутит, может, нам и повезет.

Это отличные новости, и в душе у Грейвза поднимается облегчение, пока он не вспоминает – всего бандитов трое, а Артур говорит только об этом Гленвиле и его брате.

– Объявлю обоих в розыск, мы найдем американца, – решает он, чтобы думать пока о конкретных задачах, о том, что можно сделать прямо сейчас. – И… у меня есть план, как доказать, что ты не прав.

Артур не делает вид, что не понимает, о чем он говорит.

Полчаса спустя Грейвз устраивает совещание. Он обводит взглядом лица коллег – внимательные и полные решимости, – и испытывает сожаление. Он не хочет верить, что один из них предатель. Но эту мысль теперь никогда не удастся выкинуть из головы, и лучше он проверит и убедится, что Артур ошибается, чем так и будет продолжать терзаться сомнениями.

– Удалось вычислить одного из преступников, – говорит он. У всех на лицах появляется совершенно одинаковая настороженность, по ней невозможно что-то прочитать. – Но пока нет определенности, распределим сегодняшние дежурства. – Он зачитывает список фамилий, указывая, кто с кем и где дежурит, и заканчивает: – Я с одиннадцати буду на кладбище Грин-Вуд, начну с Ирисовой тропы и…

– Вы собираетесь один, сэр? – встревает Тина. Вот уж у кого понятия о субординации так себе.

– Да, Голдштейн, – терпеливо отвечает Грейвз. – Не думаю, что сегодня ночью нам что-то грозит – преступники наверняка затаились.

– Но…

– Никаких «но».

Тина сжимает губы, обеспокоенная и раздраженная, но хотя бы молчит. Вместо нее рот открывает Шелби:

– Сэр, вы сказали, что вычислили одного из преступников, – судя по лицам, этот момент интересует всех, – кто он?

– Об этом я сообщу завтра утром, – обещает Грейвз и игнорирует недовольные возгласы. – Готовьтесь к дежурству, все свободны.

Он чувствует себя препогано – теперь, когда его план заработал.

 

Через час Артур приносит фотографию Тиберия Гленвиля, а еще через час осведомители Грейвза находят фото его старшего брата. Это точно те люди, которых запомнила едва не убитая девушка. Грейвз думает, что все внезапно становится слишком уж просто – осталось только найти Гленвилей. А еще он думает об Аваде Кедавре и о том, что последним заклинанием из осиновой палочки было Протего, а вовсе не Авада. Он надеется, что Аваду выпустил старший Гленвиль, надеется – но не очень-то верит.

Ровно в одиннадцать он допивает кофе в своем кабинете, надевает пальто, неторопливым шагом спускается вниз, кивая привратнику, сжимает палочку…

Ирисовая тропа в Грин-Вуде встречает его взрывом в лицо, Грейвз падает на землю, но быстро вскакивает, оглядываясь, готовясь аппарировать или нападать. Он видит валяющуюся фигуру в балахоне, слышит вопль в темноте за деревьями, а потом прямо на него выскакивает еще одна фигура, вспышки заклинаний разрезают темноту. Грейвз выстреливает Инканцеро почти машинально, и почти мгновенно наступает тишина.

– Если уж опаздываешь, то мог бы и вовсе не приходить, – из темноты появляется Артур. Тон у него обманчиво легкомысленный, но Грейвз не покупается. – Мы справлялись.

Он наклоняется и проверяет пульс у лежащего, кивает удовлетворенно.

– Ну как я мог? – отвечает Грейвз. Он тянет время и сам это понимает. Возле него, слева, появляется Тина, которую он просил быть тут в одиннадцать десять, – вот уж кого он ни секунды не мог подозревать. Пока Тина оглядывается, подняв палочку и готовая к бою, Грейвз – наконец – подходит к связанному волшебнику. – Добрый вечер, Шелби.

Тина ахает, в мгновение ока оказываясь рядом. Наверное, она тоже пока не может поверить. Шелби отвечает полным ненависти и ярости взглядом. Из-за деревьев выходит Имс, волоча за собой еще одну фигуру – он только что не напевает, а его улыбка освещает ночное кладбище, как луна. Имс явно весьма доволен собой, но Грейвз и не помнит его другим.

– Я бы спросил тебя почему, – произносит Грейвз, – но на самом деле я догадываюсь. Он ведь был очень убедителен, да?

Шелби сжимает губы.

– _Вы_ были очень убедительны. А потом, когда я догадался… так стало даже еще лучше. Мне плевать на мировое господство и все эти лозунги. Но на вашем месте мог бы быть кто-то получше.

– Например, Гриндевальд?

– Например, я.

Тина достает наручники.

– Хватит болтать, Шелби, – с неожиданной суровостью говорит она – Грейвз догадывается, что на душе у нее тоже нелегко. – Пошевеливайся, друг мой, тебя ждет уютная камера.

Она исчезает вместе с арестованным. Грейвзу тоже надо идти, забирать двоих оставшихся, оформлять бумаги, проводить допросы, заканчивать дело. Но он стоит и пялится в темноту, пока Артур не хлопает его по плечу. Артур ничего не говорит, и Грейвз за это ему благодарен.

 

Поздно ночью – наверное, это правильнее назвать ранним утром, – Грейвз сидит дома в своем кабинете. Теперь у него гостят и Артур, и Имс, и в доме внезапно слишком много народу и домовых эльфов. Грейвз не хочет сознаваться себе, что рад.

– Персиваль? – Артур заглядывает в кабинет, потом без приглашения заходит, прикрывает за собой дверь. Молча подтаскивает свободное кресло к столу и садится. Некоторое время они молчат, потому что Артуру, очевидно, совершенно комфортно, а Грейвз не знает, что сказать. Наконец Артур говорит: – О чем ты думаешь?

Ни о чем хорошем.

– О том, что, может, я и правда больше не подхожу для этой работы, – Грейвз не успевает прикусить язык, и слова произнесены. Он не хотел такой откровенности.

– Почему? – спокойно спрашивает Артур.

Грейвз не может сказать: потому что во мне что-то сломалось. Вместо этого он говорит:

– Я должен был догадаться. Понять все раньше. Не допустить всех этих жертв.

Артур словно размышляет над этим – он хмурится и постукивает пальцами по столу.

– Нет, – не соглашается он наконец, – ты сделал все, что мог. Может, ты в чем-то и ошибся, не мне судить, но никто не всеведущ. Ты смог спасти ту девушку.

Грейвз знает все это, но ответ не успокаивает его, не приглушает поток внутренних обвинений.

– После Гриндевальда… после него я должен был подозревать даже своих.

Артур вздыхает, словно Грейвз говорит глупости, но Артур слишком добр и слишком любит его, чтобы на это указать.

– Персиваль, – начинает он, но потом мотает головой и заканчивает совсем другим тоном: – Ты уверен, что не хочешь поговорить?

Нет, Грейвз не хочет поговорить! Совсем не хочет, совершенно! Он даже про себя об этом не говорит, не то что вслух.

Секунду спустя он выплескивает все, что накопилось: все, что на самом деле произошло – сухо и коротко, как аврорский отчет, потому что его сил все еще не хватает на подробности, но Артур поймет и это. Он рассказывает о ненависти к себе и своему лицу в зеркале, о недоверии окружающих – и собственном недоверии к окружающим, и как он заставляет себя верить, и вот к чему это приводит.

Он много о чем рассказывает. Артур не перебивает и, кажется, даже не моргает, просто слушает и молчит, и когда у Грейвза кончаются слова, они молчат оба.

– Ты подходишь для этой работы, – говорит Артур после долгой паузы.

Грейвз поражен.

– И это все?

– Мне тяжело было это слушать, а тебе – тяжело рассказывать. Но ты должен был, и я рад, что ты смог. – Артур думает еще недолго. – Я передам Тезею, что ты справишься.

И Грейвз, еще минуту назад напряженный как пружина, вдруг расслабляется и обмякает в кресле.

– Тезей мне не мамочка.

– Переживает за тебя, как мамочка.

Грейвз смеется. Громко, пугая себя самого, но ему весело – впервые за долгое время. Тезей мамочка всем, кого знает, такова его натура.

Именно этот момент выбирает Имс, чтобы сунуться в кабинет, как будто шестым чувством ощутив, что серьезные разговоры закончены.

– Веселитесь?

– Собираемся спать, – говорит Грейвз.

Имс расцветает улыбкой.

– Спать? Какая прелесть, а я как раз об этом думал. – Грейвз удивленно моргает – Имс же не имеет в виду?.. Он не имеет в виду?.. Но Имс как раз проходит к столу, опирается руками и наклоняется, и улыбочка у него сладкая-сладкая. Грейвз нервно косится на Артура, но тот абсолютно безмятежен. – Я тут подумал – тебе ведь и девушки нравятся?

Грейвз не думал про девушек, и не думал про Имса, и вообще ни о чем таком он старался не думать, он приличный человек, – но на ум лезет то, что было днем в кабинете, и стройные лодыжки блондинки, которые так классно было бы почувствовать на своих плечах, и красные туфельки. И рот Артура, и все это одновременно.

– Нравятся, – говорит он уверенно. – Мне очень нравятся девушки, мистер Имс.


End file.
